


Regrets, I Have A Few

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Percy regrets not spending more time with his family.
Kudos: 1





	Regrets, I Have A Few

Maybe he should have been in Slytherin, Percy wonders, after his desire for power at the Ministry of Magic, his determination to rise within the ranks of the Ministry, had blinded him to what was important.

He knew his family, knew now that they wouldn’t have believed Harry’s tales of Voldemort’s return if they didn’t think they had good reason to, and he knew Harry too, had known him for years as his brother’s best friend, had never had any reason to see him as a liar, an attention seeker, any of the things the Fudge and Umbridge regime had made him out to be.

He still had the opportunities to rise at the Ministry under Kingsley Shacklebolt’s new regime, although he now questioned whether he deserved them, but he would never have the opportunity to get those last three years with Fred back again.


End file.
